


Cool, Callous and in love

by wellpuffmycream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, ooc because i need that drama in my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellpuffmycream/pseuds/wellpuffmycream
Summary: Lena has a crush on Kara and tries to finally do something about it, kinda





	1. Chapter 1

Lena rolled her eyes at the girl at the front of the classroom as she walked in. She was always there smiling at the front as if pop quizzes at 8 in the goddamn morning was Christmas for her. Lena wanted to hate her for being so eager, but alas she couldn’t. Lena however was the one to stroll in late to class and just receive a glare from the teacher for interrupting their teaching.

Lena Luthor was the girl that every guy, gal and non-binary pal drooled over despite them all hating her, with her disaffected attitude and leather jacket and black jeans that hugged her legs showing off every aspect of her. One tattoo wrapped around her bicep which she’d show off every time she could; another was on her back, stretching from her neck to the bottom of her back and the last resting on her lower arm just below the wrist. And then there was Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers in her button up shirt with obnoxiously loud colours on, and glasses that would slip down her nose as she put her head down to write. She would play with them when she was nervous and smile at every person who walked through the class door, including Lena. Every now and then the corner of Lena’s mouth would twitch up as if she was going to smile back but she never really does.

Lena slumped down in her chair at the back of the classroom and listen to what the teacher was droning on about for the next three hours. Lena may not care for school but she was smart and she knew it. She could ace any exam without so much lifting a finger to study it. “Okay so Freud was a bit of a weirdo in general and came up with the Oedipus complex, he also prescribed his patients cocaine so we see where he got his ideas from,” the teacher said, summing up.

“Brings a whole new meaning to motherfucker.” The whole class paused and slowly turned their heads to the front row where Kara Danvers, the teacher’s pet had just turned bright red. “I-I didn’t, I mean I. I’m sorry,” Kara began stuttering out. Lena, for the first time in a while barked out a loud laugh which made the class turn their heads to her. She just glared at them.

“Lena if you would please,” the teacher said, asking her to stop. She didn’t. “And Kara, by default you are right but refrain from using that language in the future please.”

“Sorry sir,” Kara said quietly. The rest of class moved on pretty quickly despite it being the same subject for three hours and Lena soon found herself leaning with one of her shoulders on a set of lockers. Kara skipped up to her locker but paused when she saw Lena hanging around it.

Kara was aware of Lena’s scary reputation thanks to her sister who was constantly warning her about her. Kara could see why people were afraid of her, she looks scary. And Kara wasn’t exactly afraid of Lena, she was nervous around her because had what you would call and a lady boner for Lena. 

Kara slowly moved to her locker. “Motherfucker huh?” Lena smirked at Kara. After being in the same school for 6 years this was the first time Lena had spoken to Kara  
“I didn’t, it just slipped out I didn’t think,” Kara said blushing.

“Well it made me laugh.”

“You never laugh,” Kara blurted out. Lena raised an eyebrow. “Oh my God I’m so sorry that was so rude, honestly I literally just don’t think when I talk it like just falls out without my control.”

“It’s cool, you aren’t wrong,” Lena shrugged. Lena raised her hand to scratch the back of her neck. Kara frowned slightly because Lena looked nervous, and supposedly Lena Luthor never gets nervous. “So it’s almost lunch and well I always sit at the bottom of the field and well I don’t sit with anyone so there’s always a spare seat so you know, if you ever wanted to come and sit with me, I wouldn’t hate that.”

Kara blinked a couple of times so she could comprehend what just happened. After 6 years of nothing, Lena had finally spoken to her and asked her sit with her at lunch. Lena asked Kara to sit with her. Lena who is a lone wolf. Lena.

“You don’t have to it was just a suggestion,” Lena said after the long pause

“No! No, I’d love to,” Kara smiled and she watched the side of Lena’s mouth twitched again, the same way it always does in the morning.

“Cool cool, no doubt no doubt,” Lena said before cursing herself for making a fool of herself in front of the girl she’s had a crush on for 4 years.

“You’re uh, leaning on my locker though,” Kara said awkwardly, smiling. Lena jumped away from it apologising. Kara pulled out her bag and gestured to Lena to lead the way.

When they got to the bottom Lena sat on the bench and tucked her hands into her lap “It’s super nice down here,” Kara commented. “I’m surprised other people don’t come and sit here.”

“Well they know I sit here and people are scared of me.” Kara wasn’t sure what to say so she got out her lunch and sat opposite on the bench to Lena.

“Do you have food?” Lena shook her head.

“Why? I couldn’t survive without eating at like every hour.”

“I just always forget to pack it I suppose.”

“My mum still does mine,” Kara says embarrassed.

“Oh that’s nice,” Lena said. “Mother is never really home so I couldn’t rely on her,” Lena said with a little laugh but Kara frowned.

“Well you’ll just have to come to mine one morning and mum can pack you one!” Lena’s head shot up from her hands to look at Kara. “What?” she asked with a mouthful of sandwich.

“Nothing nothing,” Lena said shaking her head.

“Do you want my melon, I’ll never it eat,” Kara says shoving over to Lena.

“Are you sure?” Kara nods smiling and Lena sent a quick smile back.

“I saw that!” Kara gasped and pointed. “I saw that smile; you aren’t fooling me Lena Luthor!” Lena rolled her eyes and began smiling again. “You have a pretty smile.”

“Oh thank you,” Lena said casting her eyes down again to stop Kara seeing her blush. “You do too, it’s nice to see when I walk into class.”

The two spoke about random things for the next 40 minutes and then made their way back up to the top for their next lesson. They were both taking similar subjects; Psych, Philosophy, English but Kara was taking art and Lena was taking History. “What do you have now?” Kara asked

“Oh History, which means you have art.” 

“I didn’t realise you paid attention to my timetable,” Kara said nudging Lena.

“Oh I don’t it’s just-“

“Ah nope, I’ve seen you smile, you can stop being all cool and callous with me now,” she smiled. “Isn’t History boring?”

“No! I love it, it’s my favourite subject!”

“Nerd. Give me a History fact?” Kara asked as Lena walked with her to art.

“Egyptians slept on stone pillows.”

“Would that be good or bad for you?”

“Well I won’t be the one to test it.” Kara laughed. “Tell me an art fact.”

“Van Gogh only sold one painting when he was alive.” Lena stopped in front of Kara’s classroom.

“Everyone knows that one.” Kara smiled and shrugged.

“You’ll have to wait for another one.” Kara went to walk into the room.

“Wait!” Kara looked to Lena. “What if you had my number so you could text me one?” Kara watched Lena fiddle with her hands as she asks. Kara pulled out her phone and gave it to Lena who puts her number in. 

“Okay, now go to History, you’ll be late and I can’t be responsible if it’s your favourite subject!”

“I wouldn’t mind being late,” Lena smirked. Kara just rolled her eyes and walked into the class. 

Lena sat at the back of her History class and actually took some notes whilst the teacher spoke about the Spanish inquisition. Halfway through her phone vibrated from her pocket.

_Unknown: Leonardo Da Vinci was left handed_

Lena smiled to herself when she got the message and immediately saved the number to her phone.

_Bad girl Lena: Something we have in common then_

_Kara: Left handed people are rare I’m shocked to know one. Also, bad girl Lena?????????_

_Bad girl Lena: I thought it was funny_

_Kara: I’m not changing it!!_

_Bad girl Lena: Good, you’re going down as sunshine_

_Sunshine Danvers: What, why???????_

_Bad girl Lena: Have you seen your smile?_

_Sunshine Danvers: Shut up and get on with History!!!_

_Bad girl Lena: :)_

Lena shoved her phone back into her pocket and listened for the rest of the lesson.

 

When Kara got home at the end of the day she threw her bag to the side of her bed and jumped on top of the bed before wiggling herself into the covers. She closed her eyes for a nap but got woken when Alex came into her room. “Winn said you didn’t sit with him and James today.”

“That’s because I didn’t.”

“Well who did you sit with, I don’t want to be rude Kara but you don’t exactly have other friends.”

“Alex, I’m 17, I can sit with someone else for the day without my sister questioning me,” Kara sighed. Alex had always been protective of Kara, especially when she was in school with her. Kara used to get bullied relentlessly but after finding friendship in James and Winn she had people to stick up for her that weren’t her sister. She loved Winn and James but they were always much more of a pair and Kara was sort of just there. Kara jumped when she heard her phone go off.

_Bad girl Lena: I’m bored, have you got anymore facts?_

Kara smiled and sat up in her bed feeling butterflies in her stomach.

_Sunshine Danvers: You’re limited to one a day and you’ve already had two!!_

_Bad girl Lena: Dammit_

_Sunshine Danvers: Can I sit with you again tomorrow?_

Lena’s eyebrows shot up. She’s making friends with Kara; Lena hasn’t had many friends in her life so she was excited but nervous about this. People tended not to like her, whether it was just her personality or her family’s reputation was always a grey area.

_Bad girl Lena: Yeah that’d be great_  
I’d love that  
Like that  
If you’d like 

_Sunshine Danvers: Aren’t I the one that usually rambles? :p_

_Bad girl Lena: Sorry just took me off guard haha!_

_So I’ll see you tomorrow?_

_Sunshine Danvers: Definitely!_

_Bad girl Lena: Make sure you got that fact ready for me_

_Sunshine: And you!!_

“Who was that?” Alex asked still stood by the door. Kara didn’t look up. “Okay then.” Kara didn’t notice Alex walk out and kept smiling about Lena.

Lena was sat alone in her house. Lillian was never home anymore, not since Lex got sent away. Lena thinks it’s because there’s too many memories so she chooses to go on all the business trips. Ever since she lost her dad and her brother on the same day her mother had never been the same. She spends weeks away at a time and comes back for only a short amount of time. Lena likes being alone so she doesn’t mind, she misses her mum and it makes her cry sometimes but she doesn’t mind being alone. She does mind the loneliness though and she doesn’t want to get her hopes up but she thinks Kara might be able to help that.

Lena wonders why she didn’t talk to her sooner; nerves maybe? She kicks herself for it.

_Sunshine Danvers: Actually, considering you got two facts can I have another???_

Lena smiled at Kara’s overuse of punctuation.

_Bad girl Lena: Plato was a gold medal wrestler_

_Sunshine Danvers: Isn’t that Philosophy??_

_Bad girl Lena: Well it’s about a philosopher but technically it isn’t anything to do with his philosophy_

_Sunshine Danvers: Nerd_

_Bad girl Lena: Takes one to know one_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> them being cute

Over the next week or so Kara would sit with Lena throughout lunch and in Philosophy she would move to the back of the room and sit next to Lena. The first time she done it Lena looked at her as if she had three heads and so did the rest of the class. Some of them looked as if they were waiting for Lena to lash out at her, but all she done is sit in her chair and swing her legs up to they were across Kara’s lap. Kara hit one of them with her fist “Excuse me?” She said smiling. Lena smirked and shrugged.

“You’re sat where my legs sit.” Kara rolled her eyes but made no movement to get Lena’s legs off of her.

 

It was a Friday night when Alex stormed into her room making Kara jump. “Jeez Alex, at least knock!”

“Why are people saying you’ve been sitting with Lena Luthor?” she demanded.

“How do you know that? You don’t even go there anymore?”

“So it’s true?”

“Well we’ve been talking.”

“You need to stop, I told you she’s trouble, you know what her brother done and-,”

“No I don’t,” Kara interrupted.

“He-,”

“I don’t want to know unless she tells me, I stayed away from the news when it was all coming up, I felt it wrong considering Lena had just lost two people and then everyone suddenly knew her business.”  
“Ugh you're too good. Kara just stay away from her please.” Kara didn’t reply and just stared Alex down. She sighed and walked away from her room. Kara felt pain for Lena, Alex didn’t even know who she was and she didn’t like her and Kara understands what Lena meant by her not having many friends.

_Sunshine Danvers: Do you want to come over? We can watch Mulan since you haven’t seen it despite it being the greatest film_

_Bad girl Lena: Die Hard is the greatest film_

_Sunshine Danvers: Semantics. So you wanna?_

_Bad girl Lena: Are you sure?_

_Sunshine Danvers: I know it’s late so we’ll have to be quiet but I’m sure!_

_Bad girl Lena: Okay I’ll be there in a few!_

Lena walked out the house and ran down the road to Kara’s which took about ten minutes. The closer Lena got the more nervous she got. She had never been to a friend’s house before, most of them didn’t want her in there and she really liked Kara. She really liked her and didn’t want to fuck this up.

When she got to the house she noticed all but Kara’s lights were on so texted Kara to open her window. Kara popped her head out and waved down to Lena pointing to the door to say she’ll go unlock it but Lena held up a finger. She looked at the tree in the front garden and how far away it was from the window. She could make it, she took a run and climb the tree like a monkey much to the surprise of Kara, and then leapt into Kara’s room with a thud as she landing on the floor. “That was so awesome, but I literally could’ve unlocked the door!”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Lena winked.

“This makes me feel like we’re doing something bad! I mean its 12:03am and you’re sneaking through my window,” Kara whispered loudly.

“I mean technically we are doing something bad, your family don’t know I’m here,” Lena grinned

“I know,” Kara huffed. “But like the window thing makes it seem worse!”

“We watching Mulan or what then?” Kara gestured to her TV which was already paused at the opening titles. Kara jumped onto her bed and patted the space next to her. Lena decided that instead of walking around the bed to the other side, she’d just climb over Kara. Kara’s breath hitched when Lena swung a leg over her and landed next to her. Kara swallowed loudly before looking to Lena who was grinning at her.

“You just have to be that little bit extra don’t you?”

“Oh yeah.” Kara got under the covers and wiggled around to warm up the bed slightly and after a few minutes Lena joined her under there. 

Lena had to admit, Mulan was a damn good film, and Kara singing along to all the parts just made the experience ten times better. When Lena mentioned she had better get going Kara pouted and explained she had assumed Lena was just going to stay the night. “Do you- do you want me to?” Lena stuttered.

“Yes, I mean you don’t have to but it’s late to be walking alone and also it will be my first sleepover!”

“You’ve never had a sleepover?”

“Have you?”

“Well no.”

“Then we can be each other’s firsts!” Kara exclaimed jumping up to get some bed clothes for Lena. Lena’s eyes had widened at the choice of Kara’s words. She snapped out of her daze when Kara threw a t shirt at her face. “This is super big so it’s like a nighty and also got some shorts or some bottoms, I wasn’t sure what you felt more comfortable in!”  
“I’ll go with the shorts, I usually sleep naked so . . .” Lena said grabbing the shorts and turning around from Kara so she could change into them.

“Oh,” Kara said quietly. “Naked,” she said to herself. When the two were ready they both snuggled back down into the sheets and led in the dark in silence, with a gap between them. after a while Lena turned on her side to face Kara.

“Hey,” she whispered when Kara turned too.

“Hey.”

“This is going to sound gross but thank you for being my friend.”

“Thank me? Thank you, like we’ve been friends for two weeks now and it feels like forever!”

“True.”

“Why did it take you so long to talk to me?”

“Most people don’t like it when a Luthor talks to them so I didn’t want to trouble you."

“Lena,” Kara said sadly

“It’s okay,” she said dismissing the tone. “What about you? Why did you never talk to me?”

“I was nervous.”

“Nervous?” Lena laughed

“Yeah! You’re all cool and disaffected and I was a dork who chose to sit at the front of the classroom!”

“Are you still nervous?”

“A little.”

“Why?”

“You make me feel nervous, you always have.”

“Because of my family or just because?”

“If I’m honest with you, I don’t actually know what they have done, so no that’s not it, it’s just you but it’s a good kind of nervous.”

“Do you want to know what they done?”

“Maybe another time.”

“You make me nervous too.”

“Why?”

“You’re my first friend.” Kara’s hand made its way up to Lena’s and grasped it tightly.

“We’ll stay nervous together then.” And with that they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i dont really know what im doing


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Kara woke up with her head pressed into her pillow and drool coming out of her mouth. She moved around slightly and ended up on her back. As she turned she became aware of certain parts of her body that felt like they had weight on them. She looked over to see Lena in the shape of a starfish across Kara’s bed. One leg and arm was on Kara’s body and the other two were hanging off the bed. Kara nudged Lena slightly but just got a grumble in return. “Come on sleepy.”

“No.” Kara sighed and shimmied out from under the duvet and stood at the end of the bed. She then grabbed the duvet and ripped it off of Lena’s body. That was a mistake as during the night Lena’s top had rode up so her stomach was on show and the shorts Kara had giving her may as well just have been a pair of underwear. Kara’s throat went dry. “Enjoying the view?” Lena asked smirking. Kara’s eyes shot up to meet Lena’s and she began blushing.

“Uh I uh, I wasn’t, I mean I was but I wasn’t-,”

“Okay,” Lena said sitting up. “Stop before you give yourself and aneurysm. I was kidding.” Kara let out a weird chuckle. “What time is it?”

“Just gone 9.”

“9? But its Saturday!” Lena groaned.

“Early bird catches the worm.”

“My bird doesn’t like to catch worms before at least 12 on a Saturday,” Lena said retrieving the duvet from the floor.

“No way,” Kara said snatching it away. “I’m going to go downstairs, grab us some breakfast and then we’ll go to town.”

Lena nodded and Kara skipped downstairs. Her mum was already in the kitchen, dancing a little to the music coming from the radio. Kara ran in and kissed her on the cheek before searching the cupboards for food.

“I can make you something if you like?” Her mum said kindly.

“It’s alright mum, I’ll be going out soon so I’ll just find something easy.” Kara ended up carrying half the cupboard’s worth of pastries upstairs for her and Lena. When she got into her room she noticed Lena had fallen asleep again just without the covers. She moved to stand next to her and dropped all the packets she was holding onto Lena’s face.

“Ow you motherf- did you just attack me by the means of croissant?” Lena said moving up the bed so her back was resting against the wall. Kara just smiled and sat next to Lena on the other side. “How did you play this off as you just eating this, there’s mountains here?”

“Well I eat a lot anyway and I don’t think mum was paying attention.”

After they ate and got dressed Lena said she’ll hop out the window again. Kara glared at her saying it was dangerous but Lena was already half out the window and almost jumping. She slipped when she got there and Kara gasped but Lena insisted that she was fine and she’d meet her outside. Kara shook her head smiling and raced downstairs. 

“Where are you going?” Alex asked from the living room.

“Uh out,” Kara replied.

“Who with?”

“Alex please, just tell me to have fun and all that crap.”

“Have fun and all that crap,” Alex sighed turning up the TV. Kara skipped outside and straight to Lena who was waiting for her around the corner. Kara smiled and threw her arms over Lena hugging her. Lena was shocked for a moment before wrapping her arms around Kara returning the hug eagerly.

Kara took Lena’s hand and pulled her down the road a bit but didn’t let go when they were walking shoulder to shoulder. I mean friends hold hands right? “So we can just walk into town, get something to eat at lunchtime and have a look round some shops.” Lena nodded. She was overly aware of how much her hands sweat, and Kara holding her hand made them sweat even more and she was worried Kara could feel it.

 

They got half way around town and neither had bought anything. They spent 15 minutes in a hat shop trying on the ridiculous designs and laughing about who would wear those kind of things. Whenever their hands brushed against each other Lena’s stomach would turn but she tried to ignore it. They were both about to turn into the little alley that held a bunch of original shops in but were stopped by a voice calling out Kara’s name, she turned to see James and Winn. “Hey guys!” she chirped. “This is Lena.” Kara pointed to her in a way of introduction.

“Yeah we know who she is,” James said side eyeing her. Kara frowned at his dismissal of Lena. “Are you going to sit with us again at lunch soon? We have a new friend and he wants to meet you.”

“Well I sit with you guys at break and with Lena at lunch.”

“Why?” James asked abruptly.

“James,” Winn scolded and sent an apologetic look to Lena.

“I’m just saying.” He stepped back an inch when he saw the look Lena was throwing to him. “Well if you want to you know where we are.” When they left Kara spun around to Lena.

“I’m so sorry I’m not sure why he was like that.” Lena just shrugged it off with a wave of a hand.

“I’ve heard worse.”

“What?”

“Come on Kara, there’s a shop with homemade candles over here,” Lena said grabbing Kara’s hand and pulling her. Kara knew Lena just wanted to drop it so she did too. When they got into the little shop it was literally silent in there and there was only one other customer.

“How do they come up with these names for smells?” Kara whispered, Lena just smirked and pointed to the one labelled ‘muddy trail’. “I’m going to buy you one,” Kara said.

“I can afford one myself,” Lena said.

“I know but then it isn’t a present.”

“Fine but I’m getting you one too.” Neither would let each other see what they got until they came outside and began their walk home. They had been out for roughly 5 hours and Lena was spent but even so she didn’t want to go home, she just wanted to stay with Kara.

“Isn’t your house back that way?” Kara asked as they neared hers.

“Yeah,” Lena said. “I wanted to walk you home.” Kara turned away from Lena to hide her blush. When they got to the corner of Kara’s Lena stopped them. “Okay, do you want your candle?” Kara smiled and nodded. “I got you the smell of a Wedding Day.” Kara let out a loud laugh.

“How the hell do they get that entire day into a candle!” she laughed. “Okay okay, I got you the smell of whiskers on kittens!”

“You’re pulling my leg.”

“Dead serious,” Kara said holding the candle out to her.

“God candles are brilliant,” Lena said smiling as Kara gave it to her. “So I should go.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I left my cat alone for a while so I have to feed him but I’ll text you when I’m home.”

“Okay, well I’ll see you soon.” Kara paused for a moments before making a decision and pressing a kiss to Lena’s cheek. Lena watched Kara run to her door and touched her cheek with her hand where Kara had just kissed her. She smiled slightly walked slowly home.

Kara walked in home to be stopped by Alex at the door. “Oh hey Kara, how was your day?”

“It was good!” 

“You got a candle? Called Wedding Day?”

“It was a present,” Kara said.

“From who?” Kara looked at Alex in the eye.

“Lena.” Alex’s eyes opened wide.

“Excuse me? Why are you going out with Lena Luthor?” Kara rolled her eyes and moved pass Alex stating that they were friends so they can do that. “Kara would you just look at what her family has done before getting further into this,” Alex demanded angrily.

“No Alex.”

“Her brother is a maniac for heaven’s sake. He tried to blow up a shopping mall just to honour the Luthor name. He’s basically the cleverest man in the world and was working on a device to essentially eradicate anyone who didn’t fit his idea of a functioning human being. God knows what that device but if he hadn’t have been stopped the consequence would be catastrophic. Lena was his best friend, are you telling me you don’t think she knew about any of this? The Luthor’s were untrustworthy before that anyway, hell the Lex killed his own dad and the family covered it up.”

“Lena is-,” Kara paused to take a breath. “Lena isn’t just a Luthor, why does her name affect the person she is Alex!” Kara raced upstairs and put the candle on her desk before getting into bed and closing her eyes. 

_Bad girl Lena: I’m home_

_Sunshine Danvers: Good._  
_You’re my best friend and I think you're a wonderful person_

_Bad girl Lena: Thank you? Where did that come from?Sunshine Danvers: Alex told me about what happened, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to know but she just told me_

_Bad girl Lena: ohSunshine Danvers: I know we just parted but I wanna see you again_  
_Lena?_ _Are you still there?_

_Bad girl Lena: Yeah sorry, uh you sure you want to see me? I mean I understand if you’d rather you know stop_

_Sunshine Danvers: Don’t be stupid_

_Bad girl Lena: Keep your window open and I can be there in 10_

True to her word Lena was through the window within 10 minutes and once again tumbling onto Kara’s floor. “You need to move your house closer the tree.” Kara laughed and helped Lena up from the floor. She sat on the bed crossed legged and Lena mimicked her at the foot of the bed.

“I don’t care what you’re family has done,” Kara blurted out. “You’re you and I care about you and you aren’t them.” Lena didn’t respond for a while. She looked down at her hands. “Lena?” Kara leant forward and lifted Lena’s chin with her index finger. It was a mistake because Lena’s eyes were glistening with tears and it made her eyes so much brighter, she still looked perfect to Kara.

“People associate the name Luthor with the man serving three consecutive life sentences, so it’s pretty profound when someone says they don’t care,” Lena said trying to laugh to keep it light.

“I’ll always be your friend.”

“Promise?” Lena felt weak but she didn’t mind, not around Kara. Kara nodded and pulled Lena up the bed and led down. Lena put her head on Kara’s shoulder and an arm around her waist.

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> winging this for my own enjoyment :)

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked me to do this like ages ago, so i thought I'd give it ago becasue why not, who needs to be revsising for their exams? not me apparently


End file.
